


Felicity Smoak The Intersect

by mysongx4u



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chuck (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Arrow AU, Barry and Felicity are best friends, Chuck AU, F/M, Felicity and Roy are half siblings, Felicity and Roy are siblings, Felicity is the intersect, Felicity's an overprotective sister, Laurel is NSA, Oliver's a CIA agent, olicity au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongx4u/pseuds/mysongx4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Roy?” Down the stairs came a brunette with short hair and short height, so this must have been—</p><p>Crap.</p><p>The moment Felicity got a good look at her the images went off in her mind. This girl—the one who her brother had legitimately fell for—knew Malcolm Merlyn, the leader of the League of Assassins, or as she liked to call them ‘The League of asshats who wanted the intersect, AKA her. There was footage of her fighting, despite the girls tiny structure she could kick ass. Apparently her name was Mia. </p><p>And this was supposed to be a good day.</p><p>Six months ago Felicity Smoak was just a regular computer geek until she inadvertently downloaded critical government secrets into her brain. Then came in the CIA and NSA who assigned their top agents to protect her, to say things were complicated was an understatement. </p><p>The Chuck AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity could never say being the intersect sucked entirely. Sure it had it down falls, people trying to kill you, lying to the ones you love, a _lot_ of people trying to kill you. But there were also moments where she enjoyed it, going under cover with the fancy dress— _Felicia, Felicia Morningstar_ —being a spy, saving peoples lives, the thrill of it all. Sometimes being the intersect was not so bad.

She jogged downstairs dressed in her nerd herder outfit, white shirt, black tie and black skirt. Her hair was pulled back into its usual pony tail and she was ready for her day. Regardless of whether it turned into a ‘mission day’ or a regular ‘buy more’ day she’d still be content with it.

“Hey baby brother.” Felicity greeted with perkiness to her tone while she grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed to the fridge for milk.

“Hey sis.” Felicity stopped what she was doing. She put down her bowl and closed the fridge turning to him, if the fact he hadn’t complained about the ‘baby’ part in her greeting wasn’t enough give away then it was his tone and his whole demeanour.

“Roy,” She addressed in his proclaimed ‘mom’ voice and crossing her arms. He didn’t appear to be harbouring an injury so she could cross fight off the potential things he could’ve done. She wanted to believe that maybe it wasn’t something so bad; Roy had been trying for the straight and narrow for years now but he never had succeeded until a while ago when his friend got him that job at that verdant club. He had gotten the job a week or so after she received the intersect, so while Felicity had originally intended to check out the place it had been forgotten after she flashed on something. She didn’t even remember what.

Roy fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing it wouldn’t help his case. “Well…” His eyes went to the floor and if Felicity didn’t know any better he looked embarrassed. Wait. Roy never got embarrassed about his past exploits, only when there was a—

“A girl?!” There was giddiness to her tone. The string of one night stands and bad behaviour ended long enough ago that she could only guess this was serious. Or at least she hoped.

Roy finally looked back up at her. “Yeah, you remember the girl I mentioned who got me the job? She’s also my boss and we well…”

"Your boss? Seriously?" But as much as Felicity wanted to berate him she found herself too excited to do so. Her whole ‘mom’ vibe had dropped and now she was barely able to contain her smile. “You like her? Like like-like her?”

Now Roy _did_ roll his eyes. “And you wonder why I don’t talk to you about these things? I mean seriously—“

“Nope.” Felicity interrupted. “Cut it with the cool routine I want details and I want them now.”

Roy hesitated but then he spoke sheepishly. Which was another obvious sign of his deep feelings, Felicity realized happily. “I do." He humoured her words but in an affection tone. "I ‘like-like’ her.” Then he sighed, one of relief for getting out the words. Then he looked up at her with a tiny genuine smile on his face. “A lot.”

Felicity’s happiness inflated. _Yep_ , She had thought. _Not even Oliver’s grumpiness could ruin this day._

“Roy?” Down the stairs came a brunette with short hair and short height, so this must have been—

Crap.

The moment Felicity got a good look at her the images went off in her mind. This girl—the one who her brother had legitimately fell for—knew Malcolm Merlyn, the leader of the League of Assassins, or as she liked to call them ‘The League of asshats who wanted the intersect, AKA her.’ There was footage of her fighting, despite the girls tiny structure she could kick ass. Apparently her name was Mia.

And this was supposed to be a good day.

Roy was looking strangely at her, Mia looked interested, she really needed to work on concealing her flashes, she always made this weird face which always garnered attention she didn’t want.

“Hi,” Mia greeted with a bright smile on her face as she extended her hand. “Thea Deardan.”

Felicity wanted to snicker, _liar_ she thought. But then again she wasn’t much better herself. She lied to Roy all the time nowadays. “Felicity Smoak—but you probably knew that.” She laughed awkwardly, she wanted to make herself clear. That she wasn’t fooled. Which, in retrospect was a stupid idea considering she couldn't fight and Roy was there. Felicity pulled back her hand, she needed to get to Laurel who luckily lived straight across from them.

“I did.” Mia, or as she called herself ‘Thea’ spoke looking back at Roy longingly. “Your brother talks about you a lot.”

“Oh god, don't tell her that.” Roy whined jokingly before putting his arm around her waist and giving the dopiest smile Felicity had ever seen on him. It made her blood boil. "She won't let it go. Seriously, she won't. Its horrible."

Thea laughed and pecked him on the cheek before stepping back.

“Don’t you wanna stay for breakfast?” Roy spoke with a teasing tone.

“How’bout lunch?” She suggested instead and Felicity could see Roy was slightly surprised for whatever reason.

Was he in love with a girl he hadn't even gone on a lunch date with?

“Sounds good to me.”

“It’s a date.”

Felicity had to turn her head while she rolled her eyes. She couldn’t wait to see Laurel kick this girl’s ass. Roy had real feelings for her and this girl was using him. It was cruel, not that she wasn’t in a similar situation herself.... but Oliver always made himself clear. It was a cover, there was no feelings to their relationship. He was doing his job, though sometimes it didn’t feel like that. Sometimes it felt real only for her to snap back to reality. Reality sucked.

“I’m heading back to bed.” Roy exclaimed heading up the stairs where 'Thea' had come down. Usually he was still in bed by now, his job kept him up late so she never held it against him. But he had gotten up and gotten dressed, _he probably wanted to have breakfast with Thea_ she thought painfully.

Felicity grimaced. This was one of the worst parts of being the intersect, the part where people went after your loved ones. It wasn’t like when Barry got a crush on Laurel’s friend (and she used that term loosely) Helena or when Oliver had briefly been replaced by that guy Laurel had liked, well up until he insulted Oliver, Sebastian Blood. 

Roy was her baby brother. Off limits. (Plus it meant someone knew her identity and she'd have to be taken away by the Government but she choose to not think about that small itty bitty part.)

__

 

“Felicity I can’t just go and kill someone.” Laurel exclaimed as she leaned against the nerd herder desk. Laurel was beautiful, beautiful enough to pull off that terrible green shirt.

“Laurel, I flashed on her. She’s dating my brother—she’s his boss and he has feelings for her and I never asked you to kill her.” Felicity's voice was sheepish. “I think I used the word _maim_ , or maybe just kick her ass? Please?"

Laurel gave her a look. “When we get our lunch break we’ll go to castle with Oliver and see what we could find on her.”

Felicity frowned. “Why can’t we go now? When it’s a mission—“

“This is different. Just because you flashed on her doesn’t necessarily mean she's bad.” Laurel said attempting to give her a positive spin.

“Its my baby brother. I emphasize the baby part because babies need to be protected and I need to always protect him. I will always protect him-especially from girls." Felicity declared.

"You're being over-protective." Laurel stated. Though it would not make much difference to Felicity.

"But you don't--" Felicity stopped, Malcolm Merlyn was a sore topic for both Laurel and Oliver.

"We'll check it out later, alright?" Laurel said quickly noticing someone approaching them.

“Hey Laurel.” Cisco tried to sound cool, he tried _way_ too hard.

In seconds Laurel changed from the real Laurel Felicity knew to her usual Buy More façade. Laurel acknowledged Ciscos crush on her and made an effort to humour Cisco with it, though Felicity didn’t approve of it. Felicity had even suggested in the past that Laurel talk to him and let him down slowly, however Laurel dismissed the idea. She had no idea how to do that and somehow it 'helped with her cover'.

“Hi Cisco.” When she smiled to him Cisco almost tripped over his own feet. No matter how many times Laurel humoured him he always gave that same awkward laugh and disbelief in his eyes.

“So um…” Cisco was usually one of the smartest people around. He was a fellow nerd herder and he was sweet if not a little childish at times. Then again just last week Iris and Caitlin had been standing on the nerd herd counter and rocking out, well trying to. Caitlin provided vocals while Iris did back up and performed as the bands rhythm section. They called themselves Caitris. The only thing was though, Caitlin couldn’t sing, so Barry stepped up and performed with Iris. He was so flustered about it. Felicity later found out it was a ploy by Cisco and Caitlin, despite the fact Iris had a boyfriend.

An awkward silence played out while Cisco struggled with words, Laurel hastily walked away. Whether it was because of Cisco or avoiding the ‘Mia’ topic Felicity wasn’t sure why she was sure that the behaviour was beyond strange.

Cisco gave her a look returning back to normal—as normal as Cisco got at least. “I interrupted something didn’t I?”

The annoyance probably showed on her face. She seriously needed to work on the acting thing if she ever wanted to be a spy. Which part of her did though the other part just wanted the spy part of her life to be over with.

“Don’t worry about it.” She leaned against the counter with a tired smile on her lips. “So what’s up?”

__

 

By the end of the work day Felicity was itching to get to Orange Orange where Oliver was. He’d surely believe her about the threat and do something about it. She hoped at least.

“Felicity!” She had just been about to bolt for the door when Barry’s voice stopped her. She loved Barry. He was her best friend since grade school, they were both the smartest in their classes and he would’ve gone to Stanford with her if not for his accident.

Barry had been struck with a bolt of lightening and had been in a coma for nine months. He would’ve gotten in, Felicity was sure of that, but life was mean and they stopped accepting by the time he awoke. Stanford had been Barry’s dream, he knew he was getting in and prepared his whole life for it and nothing else. Barry had a hard life to begin with and then his dream got crushed. Iris got him a job at the Buy More, but sadly not as a nerd herder. They had no positions left. Oh, and he was in love with Iris who treated him like a brother and who also had a hot boyfriend.

So, for Barry, Felicity would stop.

“Yeah Barr?” She said using the nickname she had since they were kids.

“Iris asked me if I’d do another gig with her—the singing thing.” There was a hope in his eyes, always a hope for something more then there was in Iris’s view of him.

"Should I?"

“If it wasn’t Iris would you do it?” She asked, he seemed lost at the reply. “I mean—is this something you want to do? That you enjoy? You shouldn’t do it just because of her because that’s not—Barry, that isn’t healthy.”

Before meeting Oliver Felicity would’ve said go for it. She would still be trying to set them up like Caitlin and Cisco did, but it was only after meeting Oliver she realized how much unrequited feelings hurt. Especially when she saw Oliver with other girls during missions, at least then she knew it was completely fake. But it wasn’t fake for Iris and Eddie. Barry was already forced to see them together when Eddie stopped by the Buy More. Felicity never realized how pained his smile was until she wore it herself. So now she knew it and she wanted to protect him from it.

Barry’s expression was soft, if Felicity wasn’t pressed for time she would’ve hugged him. Instead she put her hands to his shoulders so he would look her in the eyes.

“Don’t do it.”

Before Barry could reply her phone rang. Roy.

She pointed her index finger up as she took it out. “One minute.” She spoke to Barry as she put the phone to her ear.

“Hey baby bro.” Even though Felicity couldn’t see him she knew Roy rolled his eyes.

“Should I get flowers?” He went straight to the point. “For the lunch date, am I supposed to get flowers or something?”

This was his first real date since high school Felicity realized. Roy hadn’t had a real relationship in a very long time, this only made the whole situation worse. “Um…” Felicity hadn’t been on a official date herself in a long time. There was that false date with Cooper before she learned he was the enemy and before that there was that brief date with a guy she didn’t remember the name of, that whole relationship was a jumble. But there was the date she had with Oliver, before she knew who he was, he didn’t bring flowers and she hadn’t expected him to, but then again she also thought it was a real date. It wasn’t.

“No—but I have a better idea!” Felicity stepped back from Barry and turned from him so he wouldn’t hear.

“Could Barry and I come along?”

“On our date? Like a double date? Since when—“

“We aren’t! Barry needs to not be here because I’m trying to get him to move past Iris.”

Roy didn’t respond for a moment. But he had known Barry for as long as she had and while they weren’t particularly close almost everyone knew of Barry’s feelings. She heard a sigh escape Roy.

“Alright—we’re going to Big Belly Burger you could meet us there. I’m leaving to meet her in five minutes.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much baby brother.” She exclaimed happily. Though part of her happiness was the fact Roy wouldn’t be alone with this girl until she found out all the details. She’d have Oliver use a tranquillizer dart if she had to, no way was Roy being left alone.

“If you really wanted to thank me you’d start calling me by my actual name.”

“Oh yeah that will never happen.”

“Never? Really?”

“Nope.”

She looked to Barry who was standing where she left him with his hands in his pockets while he awkwardly shuffled his feet.

“See ya soon. Love you.”

“Love you too sis.”

Felicity hung up the phone and approached Barry.

“Hey buddy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just something that happened in my head when I was watching Chuck the other day.  
> So Olicity just fit with the Chuck premise perfectly. But then the hard part came where I had to cast everyone else lol. I knew Roy would be the Ellie figure from the start because him and Felicity were brotp already and I once read this story where they were step siblings and I loved it. I love protective big sister!Felicity and Roy just fits as the little brother for her. Plus Roy’s always been my bby so yeah, I’m still not over him leaving. Anyway back to the casting. There are some huge changes regarding characterization and actions. Barry is no Morgan, Caitris is no Jeffster. But it was hard to fit them into those aspects so I went with what I had. I would say Cisco’s the equivalent to Anna because he’s the only nerd herder of his gender but pretty much only in that one respect. Characterization wise he is way more like Morgan but I love the strong friendship between Barry and Felicity they have in canon and I decided to have that remain except stronger and longer. 
> 
> There's only gonna be three chapters in this, it was originally gonna be a one shot but I suck at sticking to those lol so this happened. Oliver will be in the next chapter largely just for anyone who wants to see him xD 
> 
> Oh and I wanna apologize to any Westallen shippers I possibly insulted. I tried to take an approach from a logical standpoint and then that sorta happened. The truth of it is I am a horrible slash fan and I love Coldflash more then anything and actually have something for them in the works so its hard to write other Barry pairings too.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver hated Burbank. It was small and boring and if it weren’t for his mission he never would’ve stepped foot in the town. But still, the Orange Orange was better then Wheenerlishes or whatever that terrible place he originally worked was called.

His mission was supposed to be a simple one. Access and obtain a woman named Felicity Smoak. When Oliver saw her he knew she wasn’t a target, she was a bullseye. The basic info that Diggle had provided was enough. Got kicked out of Stanford, no boyfriend, geek. It was supposed to be easy.

But then he saw her chewing on a red pen and looking up at him like she was star struck. The rambling was cute, and she was nice.

_An easy mark_

He had repeated to himself. But then she did something most people didn't (unless they were evil. Okay, practically only when they were evil). The situation was one of the most simplest of scenarios that could be done. A broken phone, her fixing it, him being 'new in town'. Oliver was flirting with her and Felicity had been (attempting) to remain professional.

_"Do you think you could show me around town tonight?" All that tiny small talk had finally amounted to this. Usually it took less time then this but for perhaps the first time in his career as a spy he saw someone hesitant to go on a date not because they were suspicious of him or disliked him but because they genuinely didn't know how to react. He saw doubt on her eyes as soon as he asked. It was a sight very new to him._

_"Last time I went on a date when I got wet he took off." Felicity stated quickly, her cheeks heated as he words caught up in her head. "Not that kind of--oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this now of all times--what happened was I sort of tripped into a water fountain thingy and we got kicked out and he didn't want his car seat to get wet so he took off without me and it really sucked and I totally wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind about showing me around because there's no guarantee I won't get wet again--well metaphorical wet like completely mess up the evening or night or breakfast..." Her voice and Oliver realized she was literally wincing at herself._

_This was very new to him._

_"I don't mind getting a little wet." He replied softly, watching the change in her eyes as he did so. Disbelief in his reaction. The blondes pink lips had begun to part, wavering on her reply._

It was in those small moments a distraught man walked over holding the hand of a little girl dressed as a ballerina, his daughter.

Oliver didn't remember entirely what was said, just that the man needed obvious help with something regarding a video tape of his small daughter and Felicity, with determination in her eyes, stated she would help. She hastily gave orders to the other workers who he hadn't known the names of and sprinted off. Only momentarily glancing back to him with a guilty expression. Normally he'd be insulted, but he wasn't. Instead he was impressed. 

Felicity had done something that none other did, not in his line of work at least. She saw someone needed help—a distraught father and a little girl. so she helped them, giving him the chance (that some might of taken) to go in the process. He remembered how she whispered something to that little girl that made her smile and then did a huge favor to them without asking for anything in return.

The date they had that night felt more genuine then most of his other ones did, even before he was a spy. It wasn't as if she was trying to be seductive or mysterious and she wasn’t someone with a dangerous secret. No, she was a nice girl who was happy to go out on a date with a nice guy, if not slightly (completely) bewildered on why he'd ask her out. Felicity was honest, and good. Oliver genuinely liked her. Which, when he realized it, shocked him to his core.

So when Laurel came charging in he protected her. Oliver Queen, without a thought, had refused to let anything happen to Felicity Smoak. But then she flashed, that dazed expression her face, and she didn’t take no as answer when it came to saving a room full of people she didn’t even know.

_That was only the start of all this craziness..._

“Oliver!” Laurel’s voice shook him from his thoughts.

“Laurel.” He forced a smile on his lips, a sardonic one though. If there were customers around he would’ve put up a completely fake one that everyone would believe without a thought however, lucky for him, the place was empty. Just how he liked it.

“We need to check something out.” She stated crossing her arms.

He arched an eyebrow not wasting his time with words.

“Felicity flashed on Roy’s new girlfriend.”

Oliver was not surprised, at all. It seemed Felicity always found trouble and if she didn’t find it, it found her. He would’ve found it hilarious if she actually deserved it. But she didn’t, Felicity Smoak didn’t deserve one bad thing.

“Anything specific?” His exterior remained calm though he found himself already anxious to go to Castle and check this out. When it came to her little brother Felicity was reckless , it would've been cute if it didn't endanger her so much.

“I cut her off before she could give me specifics."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Laurel crossed her arms, a look of slight guilt on her face. "I was just trying to stop her from being over protective."

Confused passed along his features until realization set in. Supposedly Laurel being over protective was part of the reason Sara had--

"Do you think he could be in danger?" Dwelling on that would do nothing at the moment.

"I'm not sure." Laurel admitted with a shrug. "But Felicity definitely thinks so."

That was a problem. "Where is she now?" He didn’t need to double think it. Even if Roy was in _potential_ danger then Felicity would follow, and he knew the blond well enough to know she wouldn’t leave things be for long.

“At the Buy More.”

He gave Laurel a look. Given it was the end of the day and she was most likely off from work, Laurel couldn’t possibly believe she was still there.

Laurel saw his confusion and explained. "Barry was upset, he'll keep her there for, at the very least, a fifteen minute motivational speech about unrequited love."

It was easy to forget how cold Laurel could be.

 _Unrequited love._ AKA Iris. Everyone besides Iris and her boyfriend new about this.

“You know what caused it." Oliver stated to her. Barry being upset was a surprisingly useful Felicity stall tactic, they both knew it. The question now was what did Laurel do to trigger it.

Laurel was a spy, that was the easy answer but Oliver had a feeling it was more then that. It usually always was. 

“I might of suggested to Iris to ask Barry to perform with her.”

“Laurel," He began with a certain tone in his voice, a tone that showed just how unimpressed he was with her actions.

“Don’t Ollie." Laurel used the nickname she so rarely used since they reunited. “I did what I had to do to ensure that Felicity would remain in the Buy More and safe.”

Oliver probably would of done it to if he had to if he had to admit it.

“It won’t hold her for long.” 

“Yeah,” Laurel agreed. “That’s why I took this.” From her pocket she slipped out the Nerd Herder keys. It was a good plan, at least for Laurel. Laurel was not the traditional spy, she preferred violence—in fact it was what she excelled in. She wasn’t slick like her sister, she didn’t do seduction well. At least from what he remembered, it had been many years since they formally talked. He wondered if they would of made up by now if it wasn't for the fact he was the one to pull the trigger when Sara went rogue and sent the intersect to Felicity. Oliver hadn't known it was her at that time with that stupid disguise of hers on, that didn't stop the anger Laurel had when she looked at him. The hurt. He didn't even blame her for it. 

“Good plan.” Oliver compliment was brief as he quickly added. “But you can’t forget about–”

Laurel’s phone beeped, a text. She glanced at her phone and a slim smile fell on her lips as she read the name but not the message. He hadn’t seen that smile since Tommy, and now that Sara was gone too he thought it was gone from existence. Apparently whoever texted her resurrected it though. 

“What?” Her face was now serious yet again when she noticed he had been staring at her. 

“Nothing—“ Oliver gestured to the phone. “Anything important?” Important as in spy important, he knew the answer was no though. Nothing spy related could get bring such a smile. Not that she didn’t enjoy some particular missions, however that was a completely different smile…

"Get this." Laurel began in her back to business tone. "There’s going to be a quadruple date. Or maybe a triple date and a seventh wheel, Cisco.”

 _Cisco._ He would look into the man at a later date, he dismissed him as another nerd herder before, but if he made Laurel smile like that… he wouldn’t let her get hurt again. He owed Sara at least that much. 

“Wait.” He frowned, a thought springing to mind that made him far angrier then it should of. “If Cisco’s the seventh wheel… then who is Felicity with?”

Laurel smoked at him. "You sound jealous."

"I--" Oliver didn't feel like lying, it wasn't worth it when Laurel made it all too obvious she saw his feelings for the blond so clearly. So he didn't. "Shut up."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about Laurel in the Casey role she sort of just became Casey and then Sara fit as Bryce. I enjoyed the end result and all the connections there. I love the friendship between Laurel and Oliver in canon so thats why I also wrote in it here. I know Casey isn't really connected to Sarah and Bryce prior to the show but it sorta just fit lol. My Laurel ships are her and Tommy or her and Cisco if you couldn’t tell. Just from the moment she met Cisco I shipped them because its just cute and I love it. Also I did consider Tommy for the Bryce role but I thought Sara better fit it in the end because Bryce was Sarah's ex and Chucks bff, and even though I totally picture Tommy being good friends with Felicity I think that the ex thing is very important for the Charah relationship and thus the Olicity one as well. 


End file.
